leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Dim Sun
|background color= |lightened color= }} Team Dim Sun (Japanese: Yamiyami-dan, literally Dark-Dark Gang) is the villainous team in Almia in the game Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Information Operating under the guise of the oil company Altru Inc., Team Dim Sun advances a plot to control all the Pokémon in Almia. Their leader, Blake Hall, works publicly as the President of Altru Inc. while living a double life as the head of Team Dim Sun. His goal is to enslave Almia's Pokémon and force them to produce limitless energy for his company. In order to complete their plan, Team Dim Sun uses Gigaremo units, large and bulky computers that can control the minds of Pokémon near their locations. These units were designed by Altru scientists over ten years and fueled by shards of the called Dark Shards. Later, within one year, helped them develop a smaller device called a Miniremo unit, and later, a gigantic, super powered Gigaremo called the Incredible Machine that was fueled by the Shadow Crystal itself and could control all of Almia's Pokémon. While their boss's identity is concealed until the end of the game, their underboss, Kincaid, maintains a high profile, first as a teacher at the Ranger School, where he secretly recruits students to the team's ranks, and later as a direct commander to lesser-ranked members. Three other Dim Sun members known as the Sinis Trio answer directly to Kincaid. In the postgame special mission; Liberate the Tower, Team Dim Sun takes control of the Altru Building again, only this time under the name Team Debonairs, with Kincaid as their leader. Though they have a new logo, they still use Miniremo units. They are planning on continuing where Blake Hall stopped. After the player beats Kincaid, Prof. Hastings tells Kincaid that his plans would have failed anyway. Team Debonairs is not seen after that. During the Special Missions and Extra Missions, some members of the team, known as Team Dim Sun Remnants, try to revive Team Dim Sun in various ways. Some members also joined Kincaid in the new Team Debonairs. The leaders of Team Dim Sun appear to use intimidation as a means of controlling the grunts they command. Wheeler is shown to be slightly nervous around Blake Hall, despite being his closest adviser. Also, when the player defeats the grunts and admins on the deck of the cargo ship, they would rather jump off the side of the ship than face Kincaid's wrath. However, the Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit does not seem to be afraid of Lavana. They admire her greatly and run to her for help immediately. Special operations units Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit The Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit is entirely under the command of Lavana, a member of the Sinis Trio. All Crimson Unit members are female and very "girly," indicating a possible prejudice against males on Lavana's part. The Crimson Unit consists of both grunts and members who appear to be of the administrator rank. In addition, every member appears to be obsessed with her makeup and gets mad at the player for ruining it in Volcano Cave. They first appear with Lavana when she tries to take the Red Gem from Volcano Cave. Team Dim Sun Marine Unit The Team Dim Sun Marine Unit is a Dim Sun operations unit that works entirely underwater. The best swimmers from Team Dim Sun are apparently required to be in this unit, as becomes evident when a grunt who jumped off the Cargo Ship and swam home was later forced into it. The Marine Unit is only encountered when the player travels to the Sea of Wailord and witnesses four restraining machines holding a in place. When the player foils the Marine Unit's plan to capture a Wailord, they take away a , hoping to bluff their way through and call it a Wailord Mini. Pokémon Controlled Trivia * Team Dim Sun members receive a flag upon enrollment. * Team Dim Sun's plans were similar to those of Cipher in . Both of them have an undercover boss playing a major role in the region (Blake Hall as President of Altru and Mayor Es Cade (Evice) as Mayor), both build a tower incorporating into their plans (Altru Tower and Realgam Tower) and make Pokémon lose their memories (Gigaremo units and Shadow Pokémon). Also, they are final bosses of their respective games, and can be re-battled at will. * "Dim Sun" is possibly a reference to the style of Chinese food known as . This similarity is referenced in the Ranger Quest "Team Dim Sun's Appetite". Upon completion of the Quest, the Boyleland Elder remarks regarding a Team Dim Sun grunt: "I have no love for Team Dim Sun. But you are merely a hungry man who could go for some dim sum!" * Along with the Phobos Battalion, Team Dim Sun might be the only other official villainous team to have an insignia not based off a letter, despite it vaguely reminisces a letter Y and possibly a letter D turned by 90 degrees. Names Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Team Nachtschatten es:Equipo Pocalux fr:Équipe Sombres Héros it:Team Pesto Buio ja:ヤミヤミ団 zh:暗暗队